


Совершенно ничего подозрительного

by R2R



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Humor, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1785505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все на Судьбе подозревают, что Раш и Янг любовники, но никто об этом не говорит вслух. Земное начальство (при обмене оказываясь на Судьбе) видит странное поведение всего экипажа и подозревает какую-то тайну или заговор. Янг не в курсе слухов и ничего не подозревает.<br/>Visitors from Earth suspect that Destiny crew members are hiding something, but never can prove (or even find out) what it is. People on Destiny are sure that Young and Rush are secretly in love. Young is completely oblivious to all this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Совершенно ничего подозрительного

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для игры в ситуации на сообществе Stargate One String Fest.

**1\. Носки**  
У людей на "Судьбе" были определённые трудности с носками - и с ботинками, и с футболками, и с прочей одеждой, и со множеством других предметов. Это Джек О'Нилл прекрасно понимал.  
Он мог понять и то, почему полковник Янг отдаёт доктору Рашу пару носков, а тот кивает и убирает носки в карман.  
Люди обмениваются предметами. Бартер. Социокультурное явление. Почему нет, в конце концов.  
Чего Джек не до конца понимал - так это факта отчётливого фырканья у себя за плечом, исходившего, ни больше ни меньше, от сержанта морской пехоты.  
Прямой вопрос "Носки, Эверетт?" результатов не дал. Янг пожал плечами, сказал "Да" и продолжил рассказывать про свой план атаки на обороняемую роботами космическую станцию.  
Прямой вопрос "Итак... носки?", обращённый к мастер-сержанту Гриру, тоже ничего не прояснил.  
Грир ответил:  
\- Так точно, сэр.  
Очень информативно.  
О'Нилл попробовал продавить эту тему поглубже.  
\- Так что там с носками, мастер-сержант?  
\- Всё в порядке, сэр, - ответствовал Грир, бестрепетно глядя на начальство совершенно честными глазами.  
\- Никаких, э-э, проблем?  
\- Нет, сэр.  
  
 **Что мог бы рассказать Эверетт Янг:**  
Если эта зараза ещё раз натрёт себе ноги до кровавых мозолей в вылазке на планету, я не знаю, что я сделаю.  
Кстати, надо бы научить кого-то ещё штопать носки. Вот правильно мне мама говорила, что пригодится. А я, дурак, не верил.  
  
 **2\. Кинозапись**  
Джек О'Нилл чем угодно готов был поклясться, что запись редактировали. Не сильно, там секунду, тут две. Но намётанный взгляд всё равно мог различить, где были вырезанные моменты.  
Достаточно было пристально посмотреть на Илая, чтобы тот в конце концов показал ему запись целиком. При этом оглядывался на генерала через плечо и вздрагивал, будто что-то скрывал. Что там было скрывать, Джек не понял. Показать это видео специалистам с Земли - было его первым инстинктом, но и из земных учёных никто ничего подозрительного не нашёл.  
Ну да, дело было на планете.  
Ну да, отряд с "Судьбы" обнаружил подо льдом громадное озеро, а в нём каких-то здоровенных тварей вроде угрей. Но биологи, в том числе с Земли, клялись, что угри эти неразумные, съедобные, совершенно не заразные, и что жареный угорь не превратит человека в монстра, не сведёт с ума и не погрузит в кому. Просто жареная рыба. И всё.  
Ну да, под водой были развалины, с надписями на стенах.  
От одного взгляда на эти закорючки у О'Нилла начинала болеть голова. Зато лингвисты, конечно же, прыгали вокруг "кино", как дети у рождественской ёлки.  
Дэниел честно пытался объяснить Джеку, что в закорючках было странного, потом махнул рукой и подтвердил, что, нет, "странного" не равно "подозрительного".  
  
 **Что мог бы рассказать Эверетт Янг:**  
Я отдал Рашу свою куртку, когда лейтенант Джеймс вытащила его из-подо льда. А Грир отдал свою футболку. Если бы я ещё и футболку отдал, я бы насмерть окоченел, пока мы добрались до пещеры. Поэтому футболку отдал Грир. Пневмонию нам лечить тут нечем, так что Джеймс и Рашу пришлось просто накрутить на себя всё, чем мы могли поделиться, и бежать бегом. Потом я вернулся на корабль, а Раш остался на планете ещё на день, потому что нашёл под водой эти свои надписи, и нужно было их заснять для науки. Мы так и не знаем, чьи они. Куртку он мне потом вернул. Продранную на локте, между прочим. Как будто мне делать на "Судьбе" нечего, только одежду штопать.  
  
 **3\. Радио**  
\- Раш не ответит, - сказал Волкер.  
\- Почему? - не в привычках Саманты Картер было сдаваться, когда её пытаются отфутболить.  
\- Просто не ответит. Вот увидите.  
\- Это глупо. Вызовите его.  
\- Ладно, - Волкер пожал плечами. - Смотрите сами.  
Он включил рацию.  
\- Доктор Раш, это Волкер. Ответьте, пожалуйста.  
Молчание было ему ответом.  
\- Доктор Раш, это мостик. Вы нам срочно нужны.  
Никакой реакции.  
\- Ну вот, - сказал Волкер.  
\- И что, нет никакого способа?..  
\- Вообще-то есть, - сказал Броуди.  
\- Адам, - предостерегающим тоном сказал Волкер.  
\- Что? Я просто говорю, что способ вообще-то есть. Что?  
\- Ничего. Ты знаешь, что.  
Они переглянулись.  
\- Итак, - напомнила Картер. - Ваш способ, господа.  
Броуди нажал на кнопку вызова.  
\- Полковник Янг. Это Броуди.  
\- Слушаю, - ответил Янг почти сразу.  
\- Вы случайно не знаете, где доктор Раш? Он срочно нужен на мостике.  
\- Случайно знаю. Раш, тебя на мостике потеряли! Какого чёрта ты опять выключил радио? На, поговори с ними.  
\- Кто из вас, мистер Броуди, нуждается в объяснении значения слов "я занят", вы или доктор Волкер? - сходу поинтересовался Раш.  
\- Вообще-то - доктор Картер, - сказал Броуди. - Или генерал Картер? Ну, в общем, Саманта Картер, и она хочет вас видеть. Или слышать.  
Дальнейший разговор лежал полностью в профессиональной плоскости, но Картер осталась в лёгком недоумении - зачем столько сложностей.  
  
 **Что мог бы рассказать Эверетт Янг:**  
Если бы я получал двадцать пять центов каждый раз, когда чёртов поганец выключает свою чёртову рацию и не отвечает своей же чёртовой научной команде, у меня уже скопилась бы пара сотен долларов четвертаками. Но Сэм-то Картер столько лет работала с Дэниелом Джексоном. Должна отлично знать, что у некоторых учёных просто не хватает в голове винтика. И ничем не добьёшься, чтобы был. Так что проще смириться, я так думаю.  
  
 **4\. Обед**  
Дэниел Джексон никогда не упускал случая изучить что-то новое. Очень не любил тратить время зря. И привык поглощать самые странные блюда, если его угощали в знак дружбы.  
Поэтому - и ещё из чувства долга перед владельцем тела, которое он временно занимал - доктор Джексон сидел в столовой "Судьбы" и доедал безвкусное месиво, которое здесь считалось то ли густым супом, то ли кашей-размазнёй. Хлоя Армстронг тем временем показывала ему кинозаписи кристаллических деревьев. Похожие деревья постоянно попадались на планетах этой галактики, и у Джексона появилась версия, что они могут быть разумными существами. Или продуктом деятельности разумных существ, он пока не решил.  
Остановившийся возле их стола полковник Янг молча забрал у Дэниела пустую тарелку и поставил перед ним ещё одну. Полную.  
\- Эмм. Спасибо? - сказал Джексон чуть удивлённо.  
\- Всегда пожалуйста.  
Хлоя подняла глаза к потолку. И ухмыльнулась. Определённо, ухмыльнулась.  
\- Что такое, мисс Армстронг?  
\- Нет, ничего, - быстро ответила та. Пожалуй, чересчур слишком быстро. - Ешьте. Это не отравлено. Невкусно, но кроме этого - никакого подвоха.  
\- А соли можно? - Джексон огляделся в поисках солонки. Янг уже успел уйти.  
\- Вот, держите.  
\- Итак, если мы возьмём вот этот ряд и сдвинем его циклически...  
  
 **Что мог бы рассказать Эверетт Янг:**  
После этой треклятой медкомиссии каждый являющийся на борт чёртов медик считает своим долгом напомнить мне, что у трети экипажа нехватка веса. И что полтора процента вообще балансируют на грани дистрофии. Не могу же я силой впихивать еду в эти полтора процента. Или за шиворот в столовую водить. И я его отлично понимаю, вкус у еды мерзкий. Так что, когда Раш меняется телами с кем-то, кто может съесть две тарелки протеиновой смеси и сам того не заметить, я считаю, надо это использовать ко всеобщему благу. Сам же мне потом спасибо скажет... то есть не скажет. Ну и дьявол с ним.  
  
 **5\. Коммуникационные камни**  
Ричарда Вулси на "Судьбе" недолюбливали, и было за что. Он умел вызывать у людей ненависть с первого взгляда и беззастенчиво пользовался этим умением. Будучи правильно спровоцированы, люди в гневе выдавали интереснейшую информацию. А если они о чём-то старательно умалчивали, это был сигнал "пора копать". Он и копал бы... если бы не загадочные неполадки, разрывавшие связь через минуту после того, как Вулси переносился на корабль.  
Ричард был совершенно уверен: он нашёл что-то важное. Вот только не знал, что именно.  
Допустим, возможно, он в разговоре с несколькими людьми намекнул, что полковник Янг может быть не лучшим лидером в текущих обстоятельствах, и что совет, избранный всеобщим голосованием, больше бы соответствовал идеям демократии.  
Не то чтобы Вулси предлагал это всерьёз. Скорее, хотел посмотреть, как экипаж будет реагировать.  
Военные отвечали "без комментариев", и у них сразу находились важные дела в другой части корабля.  
Только сержант Рональд Грир, напротив, с тех пор неизменно находил повод всюду сопровождать Вулси, "чтобы что-нибудь не случилось", отказываясь объяснять, что конкретно может случиться.  
Потом Ричард поделился своим предположением с командой учёных. Секунд двадцать растерянными выглядели все, кроме доктора Раша. Потом все посмотрели на доктора Раша. Потом доктор Раш сказал Ричарду Вулси "Нет", а остальным - "Возвращайтесь к работе".  
Вулси ожидал подобной реакции. Он намекнул, что у военных могут быть методы воздействия на общественное мнение, но при поддержке с Земли с этим можно справиться, если будет доступ к определённой информации. Учёные переглянулись - все, кроме доктора Раша.  
И Вулси готов был поклясться, что Адам Броуди чуть заметно кивнул.  
Ричард почти мгновенно обнаружил себя в собственном теле, и с тех пор ни разу не мог задержаться на "Судьбе" на время, достаточное, чтобы выйти из комнаты связи в коридор.  
  
 **Что мог бы рассказать Эверетт Янг:**  
Да что с этим умником из МНК? Он появляется на борту, упс, соединение оборвалось. Наши учёные клянутся, что всё в порядке. Земные учёные клянутся, что всё идеально, лучше не бывает. Я уж не знаю - бывает такая штука как анти-Ген Древних? Когда ты несовместим с технологией, и она начинает взбрыкивать?  
  
 **6\. Медицина**  
Доктор Кэролин Лэм справлялась с ожогами от энергетического оружия, рваными ранами от шрапнели, инопланетными эпидемиями и кошмарными мутациями. Её пациенты бывали под контролем сознания, заражались разумными паразитами, внезапно получали телекинетические способности. Если кто-то и знал, что такое "необычный случай" - это была доктор Лэм. Если кто-то был готов справиться с особо необычным случаем болезни или травмы инопланетного генезиса - это доктор Лэм.  
Доктору Лэм много доводилось работать с ЗВ-командами. И она отлично могла понять тот дух товарищества, братских чувств, которым были пронизаны лучшие из них. На Земле такое было сплошьи рядом. Кто-то один в команде приземляется на больничную койку, а остальные, если только не начнётся апокалипсис или что-то вроде того, круглые сутки слоняются вокруг медпункта, подпирают стену в коридоре и смотрят на медика щенячьими несчастными глазами, с надеждой спрашивая "ну как он там?"  
Полковник Янг не спрашивал "как там они?", он всего лишь каждый час вызывал медпункт по рации, чтобы узнать, есть ли новости.  
ЗВ-мышление в чистом виде. Как будто Лэм не сообщила бы ему сразу же, если бы кто-то умер или пошёл на поправку.  
"Нет новостей - хорошие новости", - терпеливо говорила она всякий раз.  
\- Полковник здорово переживает, да? - заметила Кэролин, когда у них с Ванессой Джеймс наконец выдалась передышка. Лейтенант Джеймс пока чувствовала себя достаточно хорошо и сама вызвалась помочь. - Как будто это для него личное.  
\- Он беспокоится обо всех своих людях, - нейтральным тоном сказала та.  
\- Да ладно. У него ведь что-то было с вашим медиком, так? С лейтенантом Йохансен?  
Ванесса дёрнула плечом.  
\- Ну, знаешь... Всё сложно.  
\- Я понимаю. Эй, я не хочу сплетничать.  
\- Ладно. Но это и в самом деле сложно.  
Тут лейтенант Скотт снова начал кашлять кровью, и им стало не до разговоров.  
  
 **Что мог бы рассказать Эверетт Янг:**  
Шестнадцать человек, включая Скотта, ТиДжей, Хлою, Раша и Джеймс, в карантине с потенциально смертельной инопланетной хворью. У Броуди "всего лишь" сотрясение мозга, а Волкер постоянно порывается прочитать мне лекцию по астрофизике. Системы отказывают одна за другой. В коридорах полно дыма. От Илая слышно только "всё под контролем" и "упс".  
Рассказывайте мне про "тяжёлый день на работе".  
  
 **7\. Стазисная камера**  
\- Слушайте, - сказал Илай Уоллес доктору Маккензи, земному психологу. - Всё нормально. Я вызвался сам. И я починил криокамеру. Факт есть собственное доказательство, так?  
\- Не всё с этим просто, мистер Уоллес. Мы знаем, что у полковника Янга и доктора Раша были определённые разногласия, назовём их так.  
\- То есть, они были на ножах весь первый год, назовём это так? Да, но потом они вроде как помирились.  
\- Помирились, мистер Уоллес?  
\- Ага. Всё наладилось. Мы теперь как одна семья. Все одна большая дружная семья. И, знаете, это было логичное решение. То, с криокамерой.  
\- Вы об этом так уверенно говорите, мистер Уоллес.  
\- Конечно.  
\- И вы знали, что сможете починить криокамеру?  
\- Да, - сказал Илай, старательно излучая полнейшую уверенность в своих возможностях. - Я же... - он широко улыбнулся, - математик. Я лучший. Если бы я не был уверен, я бы так и сказал. Честно.  
\- Что ж, прекрасно, - сказал доктор Маккензи, постукивая карандашом по столу.  
\- Так мне можно идти? Хотел ещё к маме забежать.  
\- Не смею вас задерживать, мистер Уоллес.  
Маккензи ещё некоторое время после ухода Илая смотрел в его файл. Он понятия не имел, стоит ли пробиваться через мощнейшие психзащиты, которые выстроил для себя разум мистера Уоллеса, лишь бы только не признавать, что командир экспедиции готов был хладнокровно пожертвовать его жизнью, чтобы спастись самому. И это было ещё не самое скверное из предположений об истинных мотивах Эверетта Янга.  
Илай Уоллес был крайне озабочен тем, что КЗВ снова копает под Янга. Опять всплыла эта история с криокамерой, и на что-то психолог вроде как пытался ему намекнуть.  
Илай был сыт по горло людьми, которые пытались его использовать как орудие во внутренней политике. Нет уж. Пусть сами разбираются. Он только не знал, нажаловаться сначала Янгу, чтобы полковник был в курсе и успел подготовиться к расспросам, или сразу Рашу, чтобы тот явился на Землю и устроил доктору Маккензи DOOM 2: Hell on Earth.  
  
 **Что мог бы рассказать Эверетт Янг:**  
Мне чрезвычайно интересно: я могу прожить хотя бы сутки, ни разу не услышав и не сказав слова "доктор Раш"? И что для этого надо сделать, кроме как заморозиться в криокамере?


End file.
